Missed You
by Speedstreek360
Summary: Finally, after eons of separation, Optimus is reunited with his bond-mate as they share their first night together since the exodus. (for Rainbow-Velociraptor, because I adore her and I think she deserves a gift fic with her otp in it! This is for you bebe, feel better soon.)


Disclaimer: Do not own Transformers Prime.

This is a gift fic for my dear, DEAR Rainbow-Velociraptor, because i adore her and i wanted to write this for her. This pairing is one of her favorite otps! I love you bebe and please I hope you feel better soon! And guys, read her fics, they are awesome!

Warnings: Interfacing, spark merging, slash (no likey, move along please)

...

Missed You

...

The moment they had set optics upon each other, their sparks practically were spinning insanely to say the least.

Optimus had to hold himself back from pulling his bond-mate into a spinal array breaking bear hug when he had arrived to the battle on Darkmount. When Magnus had spoken to him, the first words to leave him, a comment about his new, bulky and sturdier frame, had caused him to send amused and happy pulses over their strained bond.

A problem soon to be remedied, now that they had returned to base.

Ultra Magnus kept his face plates stoic as he and his mate entered through the hangar, but only because the others were around. When surrounded by subordinates, one must keep themselves in control, and no matter how much he wanted to just drag his bond-mate who he hasn't seen for the past millennia through the corridors, and just shove him into his quarters, Magnus was not going to break protocol until they were behind closed doors.

Besides, he felt…..uncomfortable and slightly awkward in these new surroundings. For one thing, he didn't know the bots here, save for Wheeljack and Bulkhead, his former subordinates on the wrecker's team. He had to resist the urge to glower at Wheeljack as he passed the rambunctious deserter. It had been a rocky start when he had arrived on this blasted planet, but he honestly could care less. He had his mate, they had stopped the Decepticons and they were safe for the time being, for however long that may take.

When the entered the corridor and turned a corner out of sight of the others, the Ex-commander of the Wreckers had to hold back a squeak when he felt a calloused servo grope him where it would be most inappropriate to touch while _out in the open!_

"Down mechling, or no treat when we reach our quarters" he hissed, pointing a digit under his mate's chin warningly, while still retaining his neutral look and keeping his voice firm as he pulled that mischievous servo from his aft.

Optimus gave a rare smile at his mate's reaction, glad to see he hadn't changed as much as he believed. He let out a purr and nuzzled his helm against Magnus' like a happy earth kitten.

"You're quite adorable when you attempt to take command, love," Optimus grinned, kissing his mate's helm crest and grinning at the blush on his face plates, "Don't worry, we're at my quarters…"

"Hmph, we better be…" the younger mech grumbled under his intakes, as he watched his mate type in the codes to his quarters.

Optimus moved aside to let his bond-mate in first, his spark fluttering happily in its casing as he watched Magnus walk past him. When he entered, he folded his wings back, before closing the doors to his—now their—quarters. Magnus visibly relaxed his body the moment the door locked.

"Aaaah, Primus I hate travelling such long distances….." he stretched his limbs, hear a small crick and crack as he loosened them up. He hadn't allowed himself to do so when he landed, even after being cramped for so long.

He only allowed one mech to see him let go and relax and that was the one currently eyeing his frame hungrily.

"Hmm…I never would have guessed."

Magnus turned with a raised optic ridge, about to ask what he meant by that, when suddenly he found his face plates inches away from the Prime's. Before he could even pulled back in surprise, his mate grabbed him by the back of his helm and kissed him hard.

"Hmmm!" he gasped, as his mate's lips claimed his before he shakily wrapped his servos around the larger mech's neck, feeling his mate pull him closer to him.

A warm glossa gently lapped at his when his lips parted to deepen the kiss. He mewled as his own glossa wrapped around the other's, mewling softly when he felt his mate caress over a sensitive part of his back struts. He mewled, whimpering softly as heat pooled within his tanks and then spread throughout his body.

Optimus broke the kiss and began pressing gentle ones to the side of his mate's neck and he shivered at the soft mewls his bond-mate made. Primus he missed him…he missed how his mate tried to hide the sweetspark beneath the cold exterior he showed, missed how his mate would smile at him when no one looked, missed how their sparks would hum in unison whenever they were as close as possible.

The Prime lifted his mate up, and nuzzled under his chin, before he laid him down on the berth. He knew Magnus had had a long and hard journey to get here and he wanted to make him comfortable, as he kissed over his mate's neck and chest plating, while rubbing at his sensitive shoulder pads.

He smirked, when his bonded arched a bit when he massaged the warm plating. Little by little he felt Magnus beginning to heat up and his intakes became more ragged as the Prime went further. The Prime felt Magnus' slightly smaller servos caress over his antennae lovingly, while kisses were pressed to his crest.

Optimus smirked when there was the sound of a click. He looked down at his mate's barren equipment in all its naked glory. Primus, he had missed looking at it….

Magnus mewled when he felt his bonded kiss over his abdomen and downwards lovingly. He clutched at the berth and shivered, when he felt gently digits rub at the node above his delectable opening, beneath his mech-hood's housing…he whimpered, his legs trembling as pleasure coursed through him after so many lonely, cold nights on that blasted ship…

"O…Optimus….ooh…." he gasped, as he felt one of his mate's thick digits ease inside of him, preparing him gently while still rubbing over that outside node.

"Does it feel good Magnus?"

Prime smiled at his mate's reaction of arching at the question, feeling a sense of warmth swell within his spark chamber, while his own pelvic plating became rapidly uncomfortable. He kissed the inside of one of his mate's legs and kissed up to one of the knee struts, lapping his glossa along some of the sensitive wiring. He stretched his mate out gently as steam from the condensation forming along their robotic bodies began to form.

Magnus gasped and panted as his long dormant sensors were brought back to life by his mate's talented digits. He whines and mewled as he spread his legs wide before he growled in frustration and disappointment when those digits removed themselves.

He glared at his mate rather haughtily, before he blushed when he saw him unclipping his lower armor. He covered his mouth plating slightly, while gulping as he stared at his mate's mech-hood, with much familiarity as it was prepared to be reintroduced to his valve.

His mate climbed back over him, his larger form nearly engulfing his own as his legs wrapped around those wide hips. Optimus kissed his optics and crests before looking at him.

"Are you ready, love?" he whispered softly.

The second in command gave a quick nod, whimpering as he let go of his reservations the moment that large shaft was inside him with one fluid thrust.

He gasped and cried out, mewling and moaning as his sensors flared almost happily as they were struck and reintroduced to an old lost friend….

"Oh primus, Optimus!"

The Prime smiled, and kissed him, "Hmm….you feel wonderful love….even after so long…"

"Primus in the well, dammit just move!" the smaller mech snapped, his antennae laid back and face plates flushed like an annoyed earth feline getting drenched in water before he gasped and cried out mewling when his mate began to thrust his hips with a chuckle.

"Always so demanding…." Prime smiled.

Magnus didn't answer, he just wrapped his arms around his mate's neck as he was moved into. He gasped, moaned and cried out at each movement. He had needed this, he had needed this so badly...to feel his mate inside him, helping him let go of his boundaries after having them up so long and he let out a small sob of bliss when his ceiling node was his over and over….

Optimus moaned, kissing his mate as he caressed his face plates and pressed the crests on their helms together. His spark was beating rapidly and pounding against the clasps to his casing. Like it was begging to be let go to merge and bond with its other half and judging by the way Magnus arched his chest plating upwards, he was feeling the effects as well…

Who was he to deny his spark's desire?

"Open your chamber….help me…renew the bond…." He licked and nipped gently as his bond-mate's neck, moaning softly before he saw that familiar bright blue glow. He kissed Magnus warmly and nuzzled his face plates as his own opened in return, the Matrix glowing softly, before shifting to make way for the Prime's own spark to come forwards.

Optimus gave Magnus a loving smile, as his mate gasped when their two life forces, their souls, what made them sentient and emotional came merged together.

Magnus gave a silent scream as their sparks came together at last and their memories and emotions becoming one and sharing what they've experienced.

With each battle and defeat that the two mechs face alone, the other soothed over with love and comfort. With every night they spent alone without each other, the heat the experienced now erased the evidence.

Tears a pleasure slid down Magnus' cheeks, as he clutched and exulted in the feeling of finally, FINALLY being with the one he's loved for centuries. He let out a sob as his failures were made known and all he received was the comfort he had not been given at those times needed…

"Optimus….Optimus….." Magnus whimpered his name out, wanting to make sure this was real, that it wasn't another false dream created by his loneliness…

Prime smiled as he pushed away those doubts with strong pulses from his own spark, as he continued moving into his mate. Both mechs felt their abdomens tightening as they began to near overload.

"O-Optimus….! Mmmm..! L-Love you…" Magnus felt himself tighten up, his systems preparing to discharge…He felt his mate's forehelm against his as their sparks continued pulsing in unison if not increasing.

The prime smiled through the pleasure filled haze, " I love you too…. Now let go Magnus….let go for me…."

With those words, the smaller mech gasped, then he wailed and arched hard as his entire body spasms hard from years of no relief from his bond-mate, as he felt the prime fill him with his essence, and their spark flaring the brightest they ever had…

Only one thing got across their bond, before the two mechs collapsed into stasis, the prime laying over his mate almost protectively as they curled around each other unconscious…

_"I missed you…."_

...

Okay, time for beddy by...

Review please!


End file.
